Alex Stitched
I shot out of my bed from hearing a creek in the hallway located outside my bed room. It sounded like someone was walking up the stairs, and being as curious as I am, I decided to check it out. I walk over to my the door that had separated me from the truth that laid behind it. I slightly opened the door, but only enough that I could see. A shadow was in my view of vision but as soon as I saw it, it disappeared. I opened the door completely this time and stepped out into what seemed like a never ending hallway. It was cold, so cold that it made the small hairs on the back of my neck and my arm stand up. I don't remember turning the heat off. Groans and creeks of floorboards echoed around the narrow walls, making them seem louder. I was now shaking from the coldness. As I tried to walk over to the stairs, I had seen the shadow once more. This time it was coming back from the way it came but it stopped right in front of my bedroom. I couldn't see the actual owner of the shadow because it had disappeared once more. I had decided that it was just all my imagination from not getting any sleep these past couple of nights, as I have insomnia. I walked down the stairs which just made the sounds worse to me. When I reached the bottom, my eyes had slowly adjusted to the darkness. The only source of light I had was from the small amount of moonlight coming in from the windows. I made my way over to he thermostat and saw it was busted. There was nothing to do until later on when I can call someone to look at it. I went into the kitchen and splashed myself in the face with luke-warm water to relax myself. I grabbed a small towel and wiped my face off. Before I could take the towel off, I felt warm breath landing on the back of my neck. I turned around quickly after taking the towel off my face but I was greeted by the same familiar darkness. I sighed deeply and went back upstairs to my room. When I walked back to my room, something felt odd, as if I was being watched. I closed the door behind me and I laid back down in my bed. As I closed my eyes, I heard a door being slammed shut. It sounded as if it came from the room next to mine. I opened my eyes quickly as I realized something important, I live alone. I hugged my comforter around me, hoping whoever was in my house would not come into my room. I peeked my eyes out from the cover, but just enough that I could see the door. The moonlight that came from the one window in my room made tons of shadows, the ones that I myself and little kids feared of when they had nightmares, the ones that make 'monster' faces. My door creaked open, like it was old. I averted my eyes from the shadows to the door. The door had opened completely but the thing that caused it to open was no where to be seen. I had now put my head completely under the covers and I was shaking in fear. Nothing like this has never happened to me before, so I didn't know what to do. The covers were thrown off of me as the cold air nipped at my skin. I looked up to see a grey eye with what looked like black tears dripping out of it, going down their pale cheek. I searched for the other eye to see if it was doing the same but it was covered with their long dark brown bangs. I glanced down to their mouth but only to be greeted with an artificial smile carved from the corner of their mouth to the bottom of their cheek bones but stitches brought the disconnected flesh back together. Even though they had the fake smile, you could tell they were wearing a real one too. I'm assuming they could smell the fear radiating off of me, as I was still shaking. They moved their body so it was above mine and I could see long dark hair. It was a girl. I could tell by the shape of their body, outlined from the dark red hoodie and black skinny jeans. She pulled a knife out of her pocket and raised it above her head, aiming for my heart. As she plunged the knife into my heart over and over again, she said, "Your game is over," and I felt the life in me slowly drain away. Category:Disappearances